Isabella
by LittleBlissBellamy
Summary: 'La única manera de conseguir lo que quieres en controlando los sentimientos'. Pensaba mientras una silenciosa lágrima recorría el delicado pómulo y su mirada exploraba con panico el fino vestido de seda blanco.—Por que entre ser y no ser...Yo soy. OOC/
1. Chapter 1

Cada sonrisa que me dedicaban me perforaba más por dentro. Todos malinterpretaban mis lagrimas de tristeza y coraje por unas de felicidad.

La que debía de tener por ser el día 'más feliz de mi vida'.

—Y es por eso que debo preguntarte una vez más, Isabella.

Asentí mirando al vacio. Ocultando las lágrimas.

— ¿Estas dispuesta a aceptar a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu esposo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad…Hasta que la muerte los separe?

—_Eres la única mujer a la que puedo amar. — murmuro sonriendo contra mis labios. —La única, Isabella._

—Yo, Isabella Swan te acepto con todo mi corazón…Edward. — Tome su mano y mire sus ojos.

Sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad y su sonrisa torcida resplandecía con alegría…Algo dentro de mí se removió.

— ¿Alguno de los presentes conoce algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice?

Sentí miedo, pánico y vergüenza. Vergüenza por mí misma, por el maldito monstro ambicioso que soy.

Reino el silencio.

—Siendo así y por el poder que la iglesia me confiere, yo los…

— ¡Isabella! — el grito resonó por toda la iglesia a ritmo de todos los que voltearon la mirada hacia la entrada. Jamás llegue a pensar que esa voz me causara tanto pánico y que ese nombre me indignara tanto. — ¡No te puedes casar con él!

**¡No me maten! D: Ya sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros Fanfics pero, este me lleva rogando que lo publique desde hace mucho.**

**Habrá bastante OOC & espero…¡lemmons! ¿Qué dicen? ¿Review o mejor lo borro?**

**Besos,Bliss.**


	2. Graduación

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la fuente de inspiración de Televisa.

La ceremonia posterior a la graduación había concluido minutos antes dejándonos momentos a solas con nuestros respectivos familiares que debían celebrar el haber consumado nuestra preparatoria.

Trágicamente mis padres no pudieron asistir por motivos que desconozco y el de la chica morena se encontraba demasiado atareado como para acompañar a su única hija.

Ambas sentadas en una de las áreas verdes de la escuela manteniendo al margen la soledad de las dos. Yo perdida en mis memorias reservadas solo para mi primer y por ahora, único amor.

Sus rizados cabellos, sus profundos ojos color cielos, sus…

— ¿Bella? —la vocecilla de soprano rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Los hermosos orbes azules de mi mente cambiaron por unas grisáceas expresivas. — ¿En qué piensas? O debería decir… ¿En quién piensas?

Soltó una risilla y se quedo mirando al vacio. Suspiro.

—Un suspiro es aire que sobra cuando alguien te falta, ¿a quién necesitas Mary? — Ignore su pregunta; Alice no se pondría feliz si le contaba sobre mis divagaciones era con otro hombre que no fuera Demetri.

Torció los labios con el seño fruncido.

— ¡No me digas Mary! Mi nombre es Alice; yo no te llamo Marie, te pido que correspondas el favor.

—También Mary es tu nombre, pero si te fastidia tanto…podría pedirle a Alec que te vocifere igual. — Reprimí una carcajada cuando su expresión se altero con un gesto de 'repulsión' en contra del nombrado.

Si Alec Vulturi, hacía tiempo que adoraba enfermizamente a mi mejor amiga sin que ella le correspondiera. En varias ocasiones era fuente de mi entretenimiento cuando Alice lo rechazase.

—Ojala pudiera corresponderle, pero… ¿Te digo algo? Hay alguien a quien si me gustaría pertenecer.

— ¿Se supone que lo conozco? — La mire elevando una ceja con curiosidad.

—Se supone que debes conocerlo. — rio. — Apenas le dirijo la palabra pero creo que se llama J…

— ¡Isabella! — La elegante voz resonó desde el otro lado de la banca donde nos hallábamos sentadas.

Nuestras miradas chocaron y el mundo a mi alrededor se esfumo como por arte de magia cuando una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca. Avanzo con paso decidido hasta quedar parado frente a mí. Se inclino y beso la comisura de mis labios a modo de saludo.

— ¡Jasper! —respondí con el tono de voz levemente elevado burlándome de la forma en que llamo mi atención. Rodee su cuello con ambos brazos. —Pensé que hoy no podría saludarte, ¿En donde andabas caballero?

—Lamento haberla hecho esperar señorita, me encontraba cumpliendo con mi deber social. Pero lo prometido es deuda; Aquí me tienes.

Puse ojos en blanco. No me cabía en la cabeza como el podría seguir trabajando sin recibir sueldo alguno, cinco horas diarias atareadas por personas que solo podían pagarle con un simple 'Gracias' que muchas veces ni siquiera era sincero.

Por más que intentara convencerle de que lo correcto era dedicarse a terminar su carrera de pediatría y no hacer servicio social la mitad del día que no se encontraba laborando como mensajero de una notaria.

Una de las principales razones por la cuales terminamos nuestras relación. Dolía muchísimo no poder besarlo y extrañarlo tanto todas la mañanas…

— ¡Oh discúlpame, no te había visto! —Exclamo Jasper dirigido a Alice, quien momentos antes carraspeara molesta.

—No…no importa, soy Alice.

—Lo sé, es la tercera vez que nos presentamos…aunque en esta ocasión cambia algo, dime ¿conoces a Isabella?

—Desde que teníamos trece años hemos sido las mejores amigas.

—Bueno, de nuevo te pido disculpas: Bella siempre habla de una mujer maravillosa llamada Mary; pero jamás Alice.

— ¡Marie!

—Solo pretendo ayudarte para cuando te titules, en el trabajo te llaman o por tu primer nombre o tu apellido. — Mary Alice Brandon no era un nombre de su agrado total pero ya nada podía hacer en contra del doctor Carlisle. — Y por la salud mental de todos lo que te rodeamos, no debo permitir que te llamen Brandon.

La chica pequeña abrió los labios para debatir su seudónimo, pero Jasper irrumpió.

—Lamento interrumpir su disputa sobre nombres pero debo retirarme ya, hasta luego Isabella. Con permiso Alice. — Camino hacia el lado contrario al nuestro. Antes de llegar a mitad del camino giro sobre sus talones y grito un _'Felicidades por cierto'_ acreditando nuestra reciente graduación del nivel superior, Preparatoria.

._._._._.

Llegue al edificio donde vivía con mi familia.

Me sentía triste y molesta; ante todo predominaba la furia. ¿No pudieron permitirse tan solo un día para mí? Mis mejores suposiciones me llevaron a pensar que no me acompañaron por motivos de trabajo. No serviría de nada aunque trabajasen las veinticuatro horas del dia para sacar del departamentucho donde habitábamos.

— ¡Bells! —Chillo una vocecilla alegre cuando atravesé la puerta. Unos tibios brazos acunaron mi cintura. — ¡Dios, no puedo creer que hoy te hayas graduado! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Mire sus verdes ojos pálidos que reflejaban sus palabras: Orgullo.

—Aunque te suene ególatra, Nessie, yo también me enorgullezco de mí. — Correspondí el abrazo de mi niña pequeña si aun podría llamársele así; Vanessa a sus catorce años ya no era ninguna niña.

—Nop, al contrario. Creo que podríamos llamarle fe en ti misma….espero que llegues más lejos con esa confianza. —sonrió irradiando vida y felicidad, heredada en parte de Renée. — ¡Pero haya algo que me causa todavía más regocijo! ¡Ven, mira!

Me arrastro prácticamente hasta el cuarto que compartíamos donde fui recibida por la cálida sonrisa de mi nana Esme, quien revolvía una serie de telas de brillantes colores y texturas.

— ¿Qué es …—comencé antes de que Nessa explotara de euforia:

— ¡Mi vestido Bella, mi vestido! — daba saltos pequeños en su lugar, recordándome el infantil carácter de Alice. — Casi cumplo quince años, Se que por aquí no se acostumbra si no hasta los dieciocho pero quise…tener…una fiesta. Mis padres no se oponen siempre y cuando todos los vecinos nos ayuden. ¿Qué opinas tú?

Su sonrisa comenzaba a extenderse cuando se detuvo abruptamente, dejando paso a un pálido enfermizo en su rostro.

— ¿Vanessa? ¡Nessie! —La sentí desplomarse y después, caer bruscamente sobre el colchón.

**¡Hola! **

**Muchísimas gracias por los cuatro reviews y las alertas & Ads a favoritos. Mi saldo de cada día. Me preguntaron /o afirmaron/ que este Fanfic está basado en la telenovela 'Teresa' &…¡Asi es! XD esa hembra es mala…pero bueno, para esas personas les digo: ¡Aja ja! ¿Qué pensaron, que sería JacobxBellaxEdward? Pues aquí no, llega Jasper *la autora babea* & aclaro: Vanessa es la hermanita de Bella, y no Renesmee: su hija en la saga original de crepúsculo.**

**¿Le sigo? ¿Reviews? **


End file.
